Las Hijas de Britania
by Antichrista
Summary: Basado tanto en la historia como en varias fuentes del mito artúrico. A través de la vida de una joven de una tribu britana se reflejarán los ideales de una tierra cambiante y recién forjada. Entre la antigua religión y la nueva, entre la guerra, el amor


LAS HIJAS DE BRITANIA

**Capítulo 1. Isarma**

Aunque estaba ahí por que eso había querido, tal vez, pensó, sería cierto que su hermana no la quería mucho. La visión del furioso y helado mar del norte, los peñascos grises que golpeaba y las colinas desnudas alrededor de la fortaleza no le ayudaron a cambiar su pensamiento.

Pero aquel asomo de tristeza fue borrado por un zarpazo de inevitable orgullo; si su hermana no había dudado un segundo en aceptar que se la llevaran lejos, ella tampoco había dudado en largarse, salir de aquella prisión. –Si ella no me quiere- pensó- yo tampoco la quiero a ella- se arrebujó en la gruesa capa de lana gris y soltó un largo suspiro, con su penetrante mirada clavada en el horizonte.

-¡Isarma!- llamó la voz de un niño con extraordinaria potencia, la cual hizo a sus pensamientos esfumarse.

Apenas se giró y tenía al dueño de la voz casi en frente

-¿Qué pasa, Gareth?- la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa y cuando se le aproximó, le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente

-Dice… Gawain…que si no quieres seguir peleando como una niña… vengas a… practicar con la espada- dijo el pequeño agitado

-¿Eso ha dicho Gawain? Pues vamos para allá entonces-

-Isa… ¿No eres una niña?-

-Pues sí, lo soy, pero…-

-La espada de una niña también puede ser peligrosa ¿No?-

-Tú lo has dicho-

Le dedicó otra enorme sonrisa al chico. Cada día lo quería más y no dejaba de sorprenderla, a pesar de que cumplía ya un año y medio de estancia en la Fortaleza de Oarkney. Ahí había sido tratada como una hija más y aunque los hoscos modales del Rey Lot la habían hecho sentirse incómoda al principio, se acostumbró rápido.

La necesidad de escapar la había hecho aceptar casi sin pensar la invitación de la dama Morgause para pasar una temporada en la tierra de su esposo. No, incluso sus cuatro hijos parecían inofensivos al lado de su hermana. Pero al llegar no se encontró con ninguna disputa, sino prácticamente un hogar que le tenía un sitio reservado, solo para ella. También le costó trabajo suavizar sus maneras y quitarse la costumbre de estar siempre a la defensiva.

Mientras caminaban por el sendero empedrado hasta el patio, Isarma trataba de reprimir los recuerdos del lugar donde había vivido antes, y aunque no lo extrañaba, era imposible no recordar aquella isla llena de aromáticos manzanos… y la niebla…

-¿Estás cansada… o es que me tienes miedo?- preguntó desafiante un muchacho que comenzaba a alejarse de la adolescencia para desvelar, poco a poco, el cuerpo de un hombre. Lo más poderoso en él era su mirada, desde siempre orgullosa, y el cabello rubio que ondeaba al viento. Cómo había cambiado en solo dos años, cuando había pasado de ser un chiquillo desgarbado a un joven fuerte y cada día más apuesto. Pero jamás se lo diría, pues si la superioridad sobre sus hermanos ya lo confería bastante orgullo, sus halagos lo arruinarían totalmente.

-La verdad es que desperté un poco indispuesta- dijo Isarma frotándose las heladas manos y al mirar que se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Gawain, agregó -¡¡Pero eso no te salvará!!-

La chica se abalanzó salvaje e inesperadamente sobre el muchacho y lo derribó. El joven no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar cuando la chica ya lo tenía inmovilizado. Alargando el brazo tomó la espada que había soltado Gawain y se la puso en el cuello, sonriendo maliciosamente

-Repite lo que le dijiste a Gareth sobre mi manera de pelear-

-Esa espada no tiene filo- dijo Gawain esforzando una orgullosa sonrisa. A cambio Isarma le torció un poco más el brazo y este dejó escapar un gruñido.

-No te soltaré hasta que yo quiera… o hasta que admitas que he sido tu mejor competidora-

Si Gawain era orgulloso, Isarma tampoco tenía nada de chica modesta. El pequeño Gareth, viendo que aquello no terminaría en un buen rato, se sentó en una piedra y los miraba, divertido.

"Si alguien me mirara" se dijo Gawain mientras miraba fijamente los ojos negros de Isarma "qué vergüenza, inmovilizado por una chica". Inesperadamente, Isarma lo dejó ir y ambos se quedaron sentados en el piso.

-Esas técnicas sucias, aunque efectivas, no te servirán nada en una contienda de Caballeros de verdad- le dijo Gawain quitándose el pasto seco del cabello. Isarma soltó una carcajada

-¿Y tú crees saber mucho de caballería?-

-Lo llevo en la sangre- dijo, triunfal. Pero al momento la sonrisa se le borró – No te lo había dicho pero… estoy por irme a la corte de Arturo, seré uno de sus caballeros; sí… de los primeros-

Isarma también borró la sonrisa y tuvo un extraño sentimiento. No era posible que se hubiera encariñado tanto con aquellos jóvenes para que le doliera la próxima partida de Gawain. Y algo en la expresión del chico le decía que a él también le dolería dejarla… le desvió la mirada y la clavó en el cúmulo de nubes grises que se aproximaba; tuvo la visión de un caballero con una recia armadura, perdido entre las nieblas próximas a una fortaleza. No sabía quién era, pero estaba buscando algo… y parecía que apunto de encontrarlo; más algo se interponía…

Era realmente molesto para Gawain que Isarma cayera en un estado de trance a menudo, sobre todo cuando miraba el agua o el fuego. Sus ojos negros parecían incendiársele y su rostro formaba una expresión indescriptible. Luego, pasaba varios días silenciosa y meditabunda. Ese era uno de esos días… y eran realmente aburridos pues, aunque no lo admitiera, era su mejor competidora y sin ella entrenar era un juego de niños.

-¡¡Hey!!- dijo Gawain y le dio un empujón a Isarma –¡Regresa de alla!

La muchacha fue violentamente apartada de su visión, pero no le dio importancia. Dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-El clima está horrible, parece que la primavera nunca llegará y…Gawain…te voy a extrañar-

Gawain sonrió y le correspondió con un abrazo. Aunque fuera inexplicable que en un año y medio la quisiera tanto como a sus hermanos, pensó que en otra vida ya la había querido. Ella cerró los ojos y se perdió en el aroma tan característico de su cabello. Nunca había querido a nadie como a él, como a sus hermanos y su próxima partida le dolía más de lo que quería admitir para consigo misma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Isarma se encontraba en su habitación, al lado del fuego. Aunque no podía verla, la luna estaba apenas creciente y era una noche de ritual.

-Diosa terrible…- decía en voz baja y con la mirada en el fuego –Soy tu hija, soy tu guerrera…-

Arrojó una hierbas al fuego y este se agitó violentamente. Isarma miraba y dejaba que no fuesen solo sus ojos los que interpretaban el fuego, sino su alma.

Su hermana la había entrenado bien y aunque siempre había renegado de ella, había sido una buena alumna.

-Soy tu hija… soy tu guerrera…- repetía cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo una energía crecer dentro de su centro hasta expandirse en toda la habitación. Sentía que ella misma estaba en la hoguera.

Abandonaba los límites de su cuerpo; no era más la Isarma de cuerpo adolescente, sino pura esencia ardiente, como una flama inquieta… igual que su madre. Las llamas no eran más llamas sino el rostro de Cathubodva, cambiante y dañino, de una guerrera y una arpía; un rostro de sangre y fuego…

-Madre… sembrad en él tu llama guerrera…-

El fuego soltó una carcajada caliente.

-"¿No es él quien debería pedírmelo?"- el rostro de la diosa no dejaba de cambiar; pero Isarma estaba acostumbrado a ella y no le temía, pues era su hija y algo de su llama furiosa estaba en sí misma.

-Protegedlo, encended su espada con tu fuego-

Sintió una bocanada de aire caliente que le dañaba el rostro. Su madre era caprichosa y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer que cuidase de Gawain por compasión, mostrándole debilidad.

-"Lo defenderé si es fiel a su antigua madre"-

-Lo es… lo es…-

-"¿Os arriesgáis a creer en su palabra? Si traiciona a la madre entonces cobraré mis favores contigo…!!"-

-¡¡¡Hacedlo, madre… soy tu hija, soy tu guerrera…!!!-

-¿Isarma?- el pequeño Gareth llamó a la puerta, acompañado de Gaheris. al no recibir respuesta, Gaheris llamó mas fuerte; pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

-No debe ser nada, vamos al salón- dijo Gaheris, pero Gareth no podía sacarse de la cabeza que tal vez le pasara algo. Decidió ir por Gawain para que este abriera la puerta; algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en estar ahí los tres hermanos, llamando casi a golpes, hasta que la poca paciencia de Gawain terminó y de un golpe abrió.

Justo antes de entrar, fue frenado por una voz de autoridad.

-¿Pero qué hacéis?-

-Isarma… algo le ha ocurrido que, no abre la puerta y…-

-Silencio. Yo me encargaré. Ustedes id al salón-

Gawain frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero necesitamos saber…-

-¿Es que no me habéis oído?-

No pudieron decir nada más y se fueron caminando por el pasillo, volteando a cada momento, tratando de ver qué es lo que había pasado.

La Dama Morgause entró y vio a la muchacha como desmayada, peligrosamente cerca del fuego. Sin inmutarse la apartó de ahí (con mucho esfuerzo, pues era una mujer muy menuda) y con una vasija de agua que había cerca apagó la parte de las pieles del piso que comenzaban a prenderse.

Sabía quién era Isarma incluso antes de que viviera con ella. Nimuë (su hermana mayor) le había hablado desesperadamente de su decisión a consagrarse a Cathubodva como fiel servidora; fue el miedo lo que disparó el botón de su ira contra ella; sabía que los favores de la diosa de la guerra y la muerte no se cobraban en adoratorios de piedra, sino en el campo de batalla, con sangre.

Morgause sabía que era difícil manejar a una muchacha con tal herencia y Nimuë aún mejor. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Morgause le sugirió llevarla consigo. Si, era una chica terca y rebelde, pero la sabría controlar… y sobre todo, aprovechar.

Lo que Nimuë ignoraba es que una hija de Cathubodva era de mucha utilidad cuando se tenían cuatro hijos que tenían el camino de la guerra señalado. Morgause era más astuta de lo que Lot, sus hijos y la propia Nimuë creían.

Cómo siendo tan parecidas eran tan diferentes, aquellas dos muchachas que llevaban a Britania en la sangre. La fe a la Diosa y a su tierra eran, indiscutiblemente, lo que las movía. Una, con los medios que los Dioses dan… la otra, el filo de su espada.

-Isarma… respira lentamente… y vuelve aquí- dijo Morgause tomando su rostro entre las manos y mirándola a los ojos. Definitivamente llevaba sangre picta, se notaba en sus rasgos afilados y el cabello negrísimo como las alas de un cuervo.

-Dama…- articuló por fin Isarma.

-Shhh, tranquila; necesitas descansar-

Morgause llamó a una de sus damas y juntas pudieron hacer que diera unos pasos hasta su lecho. La doncella miraba a Morgause interrogante, mientras preparaba una vasija con hierbas para que la muchacha se aseara cuando estuviera mejor; pero la reina no le dio ninguna explicación y no parecía turbada a pesar de las pieles y el vestido parcialmente ennegrecido de Isarma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando se despertó la madrugada estaba ya bien entrada.

-No más rituales en la chimenea- dijo Isarma en voz alta y soltó una risita traviesa. Agradeció que la dama Morgause hubiera llegado antes de que ella se perdiera en las nieblas de lo visible y no invisible. Ella también había estado en la Isla Sagrada y compartía los conocimientos de la antigua religión. Igual que sus hijos y eso le daba mucha tranquilidad; los cristianos eran como una mancha oscura que se expandía sobre Britania y castigaba innecesariamente a las antiguas creencias.

Un recuerdo fugaz atravesó por su mente. Llamas y muerte. Ella y Nimuë, perdidas en el bosque, perseguidas como un conejo por hambrientos lobos; un hombre de reluciente armadura, imponente, frente a ellas. Con un sanguinario brillo en los ojos. Nimuë llorando. De un momento a otro el hombre yacía entre las astillas del bosque y su hermana la miraba horrorizada.

"¿Qué fue todo aquello?" se preguntó Isarma. Sabía que sus padres habían muerto a manos de aquellos fanáticos que los llamaban "adoradores del Satanás". Con violencia trataban de imponerles a su dios de Oriente, a su dios de sangre y vino.

Y sabía que habían escapado siendo unas niñas y que no soltó la mano de su hermana en los días que vagaron por el bosque.

Hasta que lo encontraron… y le estuvieron eternamente agradecidas.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIO

Hey! Este fue el primer capítulo de este fic basado en la leyenda artúrica. Como no hay otro apartado en el fanfiction sobre este tema lo subí aquí donde está el apartad de la película. Ultimadamente, la figura histórica del Arturo de la película no está alejada del mito; parece que nos hacen creer que mito e historia están separados pero en realidad una es un reflejo de otra y las alegorías (como es el caso del mito artúrico) se crean a partir de una realidad.

No he cambiado el origen bárbaro que tiene Gawain en la película pero lo he acercado más a lo que se dice en muchas fuentes (que era Príncipe de las Islas Orcadas, al norte de Britania) y le estoy dando importancia (y mucha) a la presencia de Ávalon y a la parte espiritual de la leyenda (y de la historia misma) que, según juzgo yo, les faltó explotar en la película.

Los pictos son la tribu que aparece en la película (de donde es Guinivere) y de donde también es mi personaje.

No les parecerá extraña la introducción de una mujer en un papel belicoso pues como bien hicieron notar en la película, la britania pagana manejaba sociedades matriarcales y el culto a la Diosa Madre. Las mujeres celtas peleaban al lado de sus hombres!!

Espero que esto les haya gustado, solo ustedes decidirán si esto continúa. Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios y sugerencias con un Review

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!

Seeya


End file.
